Learning to Love
by Cassian
Summary: Hiei wants Kurama to teach him how to love after Kurama told Hiei he loved him. Definately shonenai, maybe some OOCness...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything even remotely connected to Yu Yu Hakusho...except a few Shonen Jumps.

Learning to Love

The mission was over. Everyone sat in Kurama's room, exhausted. Yusuke and Kuwabara were sitting on Kurama's bed with their backs against the wall, eyes closed but not asleep. Hiei was lounging on the enormous windowsill and Kurama himself was sitting in his desk chair, turned to face the other three.

"Ha! Another chance to make Yukina proud of me, her strong protector!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"And, we wish, her silent one as well..." Yusuke threw back.

Kurama only smiled, and Hiei sensed his sadness and was puzzled by it.

_/Fox, what's troubling you now? We just completed a difficult mission. Even the oaf has enough sense to be pleased./_

Kurama's eyes darted over to meet Hiei's, expressionless.

_/Nothing's wrong, Hiei./_

"Kuwabara, come on, let's go to the arcade." Yusuke said suddenly.

"Yea!"

_/By the way guys, I have mastered telepathy, you know./_Yusuke's voice rang through both Hiei and Kurama's heads. And to Kurama he added silently /_Tell him now!/_

As Yusuke went out the door, Kurama turned around sharply to see him giving him an encouraging smile.

Hiei, never one to talk, closed his eyes and stretched his legs out on the windowsill. Kurama just sadly gazed at him. He used to think Hiei was only deathly attractive. That's how it started. He used to feel comfortable around Hiei, back when the only thing he thought about him was how good-looking he was and that he was an excellent fighter. Then the changes came. Hiei grew beautiful, and Kurama was preoccupied by it. He was, after all, still a yoko. Then he saw how good a friend and brother Hiei was, how loyal and courageous he was. And so he spent more time talking to Hiei, getting to know him better and better. He never even thought of Hiei any other way until one day he caught himself staring at Hiei's lips, imagining how it would feel to kiss them. He never knew he was in love, though, until one fight, a long time ago, when Hiei nearly died. It was then he felt he would give his life for Hiei to be better, for Hiei to live. He knew then that he loved Hiei. He knew he had to tell Hiei; he deserved to know that someone actually loved him. But he kept putting it off, and finally the day had come.

"Fox, are you just going to sit there and stare at me or what?" Hiei asked sarcastically.

"I could stare at you all day Hiei..."

Hiei calmly raised an eyebrow. Kurama got up from his velvet desk chair and walked slowly over to the windowsill, which was above the bed. He drug Hiei off until Hiei was between the bed and Kurama. Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei's waist and rested his head on his shoulder, letting them both fall to the bed. Hiei hadn't done anything, which Kurama only expected.

"Don't worry Hiei. I would never hurt you. Not in any way. I love you too much to hurt you..."

Hiei gasped in what must have been surprise. Kurama lay there on top of a silent Hiei for a few moments before he thought _might as well go out with a bang.._ He lifted his head to stare into Hiei's confused eyes, the expression in them soon turning to shock as Kurama gently bit Hiei's lower lip. Hiei opened his mouth to ask Kurama what he was trying to do, but never made it. Kurama took advantage of Hiei's open mouth by placing their lips together, kissing him like there was no tomorrow, tightening his hold on Hiei's waist. Hiei couldn't sense anything other than sadness and determination coming off Kurama in waves. Soon enough, Kurama rolled off of Hiei, and they both stood up, Hiei silent and Kurama panting slightly. Kurama placed his hand on the hilt of Hiei's sword and unsheathed it.

"What the hell are you doing? And what the hell was that?"

"That was a kiss Hiei.. Here, take your sword," Kurama said, handing to Hiei the hilt. Kurama placed the point on the blade against his heart, saying, "Hiei, I know that you could never love me. And I can't stand to always be so near to you all the time, aching for you. Would you do something for me Hiei? If I die, I'll revert back to my yoko self once more. I won't be bothered by these petty feelings, by this pain. Hiei, could you kill me?"

Hiei was at a loss for words. He had never known Kurama wanted to die. He willed his hands to give his friend his wish, but they refused to stab him. Finally he resheathed his sword and looked at Kurama.

"Kurama, if I told you I loved you, would you stay like this?"

Kurama hesitantly nodded. "But I would have to know you meant it. You would need to love me as much as I love you, Hiei."

"I don't know how to love fox." Kurama sighed shakily. "That's ok, Hi-" he started to say before Hiei cut him off. "So teach me." Hiei stated simply.

"Yes. Teach me how to love you."

"But why? You always wanted me to be a yoko again Hiei."

"But not a coward Kurama. You would be a coward if you killed yourself, especially over some petty feeling for me. Teach me to love, Kurama. If you can't, then I'll consider killing you."

Hiei looked away from Kurama, who was smiling a small, sad smile. In a flash, he disappeared.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sorry It's so short...I have another chapter almost done, so I'll get that up soon. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Learning to Love, Chapter 2

It was three days later. Kurama was sitting at his desk, trying to do his homework. More and more often his thoughts flickered back to his conversation with Hiei. He was at a loss. How do you teach someone to love you? More and more he was convinced that he would soon end up as a yoko once again. Hearing someone curse and hit his window with what seemed like a rock, Kurama quickly got up and opened it. Hiei dropped the small pebble he was holding and sat on Kurama's bed, closing the window behind him.

"Hey, Hiei" Kurama kept his distance.

"Kurama. I want to know something. Why do you love me?"

Kurama closed his eyes before answering, "Because..because you make me happy Hiei. You're strong and witty. You're a great fighter and an even better friend. You know me better than a lot of people do, and you accept me." ((corny, I know, but still..))

Kurama couldn't help himself. He sat down beside Hiei. "Hiei, can I...can I touch you?"

Hiei simply nodded, seemingly deep in thought. Kurama scooted back to sit behind Hiei. He let his hands finally explore Hiei's back, fingers pressing over the muscle. When he was done with his back, he pressed Hiei against his chest and explored his stomach and chest. Hiei leaned his head to rest against Kurama's shoulder, eyes closed, while Kurama's wrapped his arms around his waist.

"How do you know you really love me? How can you tell?" Hiei asked.

"I know I love you Hiei. It's not just the butterflies in my stomach every time I see you. I always want to be by your side. I mourn when you're away on Mukuro's orders, and I rejoice when you always come back. I would die to see you happy Hiei.." Kurama answered quietly.

Hiei was silent. No one had ever cared for him this much. Everyone else would have rather him die then be hurt at all themselves. Kurama waited anxiously for Hiei to respond, and smiled when Hiei lifted his arm to stroke Kurama's cheek before burying it in his hair.

"H..Hiei.."

Hiei turned around and wrapped both his arms around Kurama's neck, hugging him close.

"Hiei..do you love me?"

"What is love, fox?"

"Love is giving yourself completely to another person. Being there for them no matter what. Love is enjoying someone's company, being happy to be around them, in any circumstances. When you love someone, you're willing to do anything for them." ((tear..))

Hiei thought for a few moments before answering, "No, Kurama, I don't love you." he nuzzled Kurama's neck before whispering, "but don't give up."

"Would you like to stay here tonight?"

Hiei nodded casually

"You take the bed, I'll sleep on the floor."

Kurama made a pallet on the floor for himself and lay down facing the bed. Untroubled by dreams and thoughts, he heard the object of his affection fall asleep. Kurama was granted no such luxury. He lay awake for hours, replaying the conversation that had taken place. He was just to the part, for the sixteenth time, where Hiei told Kurama he didn't love him, when he heard Hiei gasp. Immediately he went to go check on him. Hiei was buried deep in the covers, shaking. He shook Hiei a bit to wake him up. Hiei, as soon as he saw it was Kurama standing over him with that concerned look, and Kurama that had awoken him from his dreams, he pulled Kurama down on top of him and started kissing him furiously. Kurama moaned, and depend the kiss before hastily pulling back.

"Hiei, this can't happen."

"Why?"

"Because you don't love me...it's not right." Kurama's feeble attempts died on his lips when he saw the look Hiei was shooting him.

"Kurama, you don't have to love someone to kiss them...And that was all it was."

Kurama nodded, and headed back towards his pallet when Hiei grabbed him by the wrist.

"Stay up here."

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

Hiei growled, "Kurama, I wouldn't hurt you. Whatever else, you are my friend. Stay up here." Kurama smiled weakly and settled down into the bed. When Hiei had turned to face his back to Kurama, he hesitantly wrapped one arm around Hiei, and truly smiled when Hiei didn't protest.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That's the end of this one! I know Hiei was kind of OOC...but it wouldn't have worked any other way. Review, flame, whatever. Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything even remotely connected to Yu Yu Hakusho...except a few Shonen Jumps.

Chapter 3: Learning to Love

Hiei woke early and lay there gazing at Kurama. He actually didn't know if he loved him. What had Kurama said? Give yourself completely to someone else? How were you supposed to do that?Hiei sighed. He got out of bed and stretched before jumping over the bed to sit on the windowsill. Kurama stirred and yawned softly, but did not wake

Hiei gaped at him. Make no mistakes, his fox was beautiful. And now he was Hiei's, giving to him by the fox himself. But could he accept this gift? Again, Hiei sighed. Life was suddenly way too complicated.Hiei closed his eyes. What he had done the night before was a mistake, he knew that. But he was just so grateful that Kurama had rescued him from his nightmares. Nightmares that he couldn't even remember now. He opened his eyes with a yawn, to find himself staring into Kurama's deep green eyes.

"Good morning, Hiei."

"Hn."

Kurama smiled and got up to get dressed. When he turned back around, he was surprised to see Hiei still there. The phone rang, and he hurried to get it, muttering about people who call so early.

"Moshimoshi."

"Hey Kurama. This is Yusuke. How did it go?"

"well..good and bad. Why don't you get Kuwabara and come over?" Kurama noticed Hiei staring at him.

"Sure, just give us a second, okay?" Kurama heard what sounded like a body hitting the floor, followed by a groan.

"Um, alright. See you in a bit." He hung up the phone.

Kurama walked over to Hiei sitting at the windowsill. He sat in the space left by Hiei's legs and stared at him.

"Yes fox?"

"Heh. It's nothing Hiei."

"Last time you said that, it turned out to be a rather large something."

"True. It's just that..you're beautiful Hiei."

"Feh. Whatever."

"You really are."

"I already said I'd learn to love. There's no need to lie to me, fox."

Kurama, about to answer, was stopped by the sound of the doorbell ringing.

/But you really are../ he thought to Hiei, before closing their connection.

Hiei was smiling inside, though on the outside he was his usual self. _That fox never fails to surprise me_ he thought. He had his eyes closed, his head leaning against the side of the window, knees bent, when the group walked in. Kurama caught his breath at Hiei looking that peaceful and serene. Kuwabara was almost speechless. Almost.

"Hey shrimp! Wake up!"

Without opening his eyes, Hiei lazily flicked his thumb, unsheathing about an inch of his sword. Kuwabara gulped.

"Point taken."

"Hey, Hiei," Yusuke grinned.

"Detective."

"So what are we going to do?" Yusuke asked the group in general.

"Let's go to the park." Kuwabara replied.

Kurama smiled and nodded, Hie rose from the windowseat, and Yusuke was already heading out the door. They walked the few blocks to the park in relative silence. When they got there, they sat on the grass in the sunshine.

"Okay, we're here, now what?" Yusuke muttered.

"We could play a game?" Kuwabara suggested.

"Like what?" Kurama asked.

"Hide and seek," Hiei replied sarcastically.

Everyone blinked at him.

"What?" He asked

"How do you know about Hide and Seek?" Everyone asked at once.

Hiei muttered something about children and trees.

"Fine. Whatever. Hide and Seek it is. And I get to seek." Yusuke decided.

Kuwabara and Kurama ran off. Hiei just rolled his eyes and jumped into the tree across from the one they had chosen as home. He masked his ki and waited for Yusuke to run off. As soon as he did, Hiei jumped to sit against the base of the home tree. Soon he sensed a familiar energy, and felt a hand slide through his hair.

"Kurama, sit down and keep your hands to yourself." Hiei said forcefully.

Nodding, Kurama sat. After a moment's hesitation, he placed his hands in his lap.

"Just because you claim to love me doesn't mean I'm yours to pet."

Kurama inhaled sharply.

"Then what doe sit mean? That I sit here while you tear my heart out at ever turn?"

Hiei glared murder, but before he could reply Yusuke returned, with a rumpled Kuwabara trailing behind him.

"Hey guys. Interrupting something?" He asked innocently, sitting down. Kuwabara followed suit.

"Not at all." Kurama said, casting Hiei a challenging look. Hiei silently shook his head.

"Well, I'm it." Kuwabara said to fill the silence.

"Actually, let's play Truth. Like Truth or Dare, but only questions." Yusuke said, wearing his most innocent look.

Alarm rose in Kurama, but he nodded. Hiei, who had never played, asked about the game.

"It's simple. Someone asks you a question, you answer, then it's your turn to ask."

Hiei remained seated.

"I'll go first. Umm..Kurama. What's with you and roses?" Kuwabara asked.

Kurama smiled. "A rose, that which is beautiful yet deadly. It fit, somehow."

Kuwabara nodded. "Your turn."

"Yusuke, what's going on between you and Keiko?"

Yusuke shot a look at Kuwabara before answering. "Nothing at all. We're good, better, best friends. Nothing more. ANd sine we're on the subject of romance…Hiei, have you ever been kissed?"

"Yes." Hiei said flatly.

"Well..have you ever kissed someone? Initiated it?"

"One question detective. It's my turn. Oaf, what are your intentions for Yukina?"

Kuwabara blushed and replied, "I love her, but she will never know the meaning of this love. She's too innocent. So..nothing." Hiei noticed Yusuke smile.

"Hn. Good."

"Yusuke, how much have you stolen this week?"

Yusuke appeared to think about it. " Um..three manga, four boxes of pocky, and..I think that's it.

"And three bottles of sake." Hiei finished for him.

"How do you know that? Been following me around?"

"Yes. I'm completely in love with you, and have been stalking you for the past two weeks." Hiei said sarcastically. Kurama felt the bands on his heart tighten. "I got it out of your head." He continued.

"Okay. My turn. Hiei, have you ever kissed someone?"

"Yes." Hiei said, thinking about the night before. "This game is boring."

"Well, we could just play Dare." Kuwabara suggested with a look at Yusuke.

"I think not." Hiei said, before disappearing.

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long everyone! Hopefully, updates will be more frequent.


End file.
